


It's good to've met you (I hope that you stay)

by orphan_account



Series: You hate your pulse (because it thinks you're still alive) [3]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Pre-Movie, Promises, breaking them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi made a promise he could never keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's good to've met you (I hope that you stay)

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll... Can't sleep but on a roll.
> 
> Title is from "Heaven go easy on me" by Head and the Heart.

Tadashi made a promise to Hiro the moment he saw his brother.

A promise Tadashi always keep.

Keeping the smaller Hamada out of trouble was his top priority, even as little kids on the playground.

As Hiro grew Tadashi protected him, stood up for him when the older kids bullied the kid genius. 

However every time Hiro came home bruised he realized it was a promise he couldn't keep.

At some point in Hiro's life, he would be gone. 

It was a promise meant be keep.

It was a promise broken the moment he ran.

 

"I will never leave you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me what you think.


End file.
